


Victory

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of a random Krogan during the final fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Killing Reapers & A Glorious Victory  
> Characters: Must focus on a non-council race (Elcor, Volus, Hanar, Vorcha etc.)

This was it. The final push. This battle would determine the fate of the entire galaxy. The Reaper forces had been coming at them in a seemingly endless assault from the moment they had landed on Earth. He had watched as other members of his clan had fallen, dying for a better future for the Krogans. The genophage had been cured and for the first time in his life, he had hope that he would hold a child of his blood in his arms. It was the only thing that kept him on his feet and fighting. He ejected another emptied clip and reloaded a new one.

His muscles were screaming at him and his vision was blurred by the blood in his eyes from a gash left by one of those big monstrosities when it caught him by surprise. The fact that one of those could sneak up on him spoke to how tired he was, or maybe the battle was loud enough to drown out it’s footsteps.

He kept thinking about a girl back home on Tuchanka. He had never hoped to have a future with her because he wasn’t strong enough to be considered for breeding, but now, just maybe, he could ask if she would be his.

He had fallen into a routine. Shoot, reload, move. Shoot, reload, move. He kept repeating it as he mowed down several husks. He had to keep moving. He had to keep fighting. Stopping now meant death and he wasn’t ready to die. He dove behind some rubble with one of his clanmates when they heard the sickening scream of a banshee. Those things terrified him. He wanted to see it before it saw him. When it stepped out into the open, the remaining members of his troop all turned their weapons on it and opened fire. He watched two more die before it finally fell. 

He knew they wouldn’t last much longer. Every last Krogan in this battle would keep fighting no matter how much they hurt, no matter how tired they felt, but they were horribly outnumbered and that ratio kept growing with every death. The longer he waited for the Crucible to fire, the surer he got that it wasn’t going to fire. They had failed. This is where they all died. He wanted to lay down his weapon but his pride refused to quit. He would fall with his rifle in hand and covered in Reaper blood. He loaded his last clip.

He took a deep breath and pictured a girl from back home before standing up from his cover and opening fire. He screamed as he unloaded on every Reaper troop he saw until his clip was empty but the husks kept coming. He held his rifle tighter and prepared himself to beat them with it like a club, demanding that they work for it if they wanted to take him down when a red light exploded in the sky and rushed over the battlefield. 

He watched in shock as the Reaper forces all dropped to the ground motionless. All around him, those who had been so desperately fighting for their lives began to step out of cover and stare at each other, almost unable to believe what had happened. Then the first celebratory shout broke the silence and they all joined the cheering. It was over. They had done the impossible and won. He felt a hand smack his back and turned to see one of his troop members smiling. He smiled back.


End file.
